


Blue Thoughts

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s thoughts on the colour blue and what it means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Torchwood, it belongs to the BBC, unfortunately.

The colour blue held a lot of memories for him, from his childhood all the way through to adulthood. As a child blue signified the sky and the ocean on his home planet the Boeshane Peninsular, he’d always loved the colour blue, maybe because it made up the majority of the surface of the home world from which his parents emigrated. Blue to him also meant the TARDIS and time spent with both the Doctor and Rose enjoying himself, travelling through time and space. Blue was the colour of the coat he used as his armour, but the blue that he loved the most was the blue of Ianto’s eyes. Of all the different shades of blue he had experienced in his long life that one shade kept him captivated.


End file.
